This invention relates to the manufacture of fan blades of resin impregnated glass fiber material (fiberglass).
Resin-impregnated fiberglass is an excellent material from which to fabricate blades of many types, such particularly as for use in compressors, and especially for research purposes involving the study of the performance characteristics of blades of a variety of configurations. A major problem in the fabrication of such blades, however, involves their mountings, and particularly the means or manner of the connection between the root portion of the blade and the hub by which it is secured in position for use. Considerations of critical importance in the fabrication and mounting of such blades include establishment of the proper symmetrical relation between each blade and its hub, and the strength of the attachment between the blade and the hub.
The present invention is directed to the provision of methods and techniques which have special relation to the solving of these problems in the fabrication and mounting of fiberglass fan blades.